Weird dream 1
by Galiant
Summary: A weird dream I had that i remembered very vividly last night


How could this be? Why am I re-entering my highschool? What am I doing here? "Class is about to start in half an hour dude, it's recess now" said the man next to me, I know this man, I used to be in the same class as him, what is he doing here? No, why is everyone in my old class here? "Hey, are you listening?" the man sternly said. "Oh, right, you go ahead, I have something to do for a bit" that's what I told him." "Well suit yourself" he replied.

When everyone left, I reached something in my backpack, "Huh, why did I bring my phone with me? This is bad, they'll confiscate it if they find out." I head out of the classroom to find the school canteen, it wasn't that long since I left so it's probably the same. I didn't realize my class is in a row with the lower grades, so I was just gazing around to see what changed since I left.

"Wait a minute, you guys have a staircase leading downstairs in your class?" I asked with my excitement showing to the 8th grader. "Yup, we also have sofas and armchairs!" the kid replied with a smirk on his face. This is definitely different, why and how, those are the question buzzing in my mind right now. "Hey dude! Enjoying recess? Come on in, these guys are cool!" It was a classmate of mine from earlier, he invited me to come inside these 8th graders' class. "Let's play the floor is quicksand!" my classmate exclaimed. This guy is completely mental, isn't it called 'The floor is lava'? Well, whatever, it seems they arranged the seats so I could hop on them from one to another.

A minute passed and I couldn't pass the final stretch towards their private staircase, "This is bogus! I give up." I said on top of my lungs. Now for some reason, my body is moving on its own and started dancing, it may be due to the fact that the 8th graders turned on Macarena on their mp3 player. I probably went overboard because the next thing I knew, an intimidating tall man was breathing down my neck, he must be their teacher. "Take this box full of parts and throw it out at the electrical dumpster" the teacher said to me. "Oh, it's the one that is full of electrical parts, I could help you" said the 8th grader.

Now that I remember, where did my classmate disappear to after the commotion? "Hah dude, enjoy your free excuse out of class" apparently it was my classmate outside the window, there is a ladder there and a balcony of sorts. As ordered, I carried the box full of electrical parts of some computers I presume, to the 'Electrical dumpster' but I am feeling a bit famished. "Here little dude, could I hand over this to you and finish the job? I need to buy food from the canteen since recess is almost over" I said to the 8th grader. He wasn't too excited by the request but decided to help me out anyways. "Thanks dude, you're doing me a huge favor." I said.

I was really caught off guard seeing how big of a change the canteen went through, it is now a full fledged food court with a glass door as its entrance, all the food stores even have neon signs as well.  
"W-what the hell? Why are there outsiders in there too? This is supposed to be the school canteen isn't it?" After the brief shock, I decided to order a burger from one of the stores, "Uhhh how much is a burger?" I asked. The lady who runs the store chuckled a bit and then she answered, "3 dollars and 70 cents" Three dollars!? How in the hell could I afford that!? I never bring my wallet to school since I know their food prices were usually between 50 cents and a dollar. "Could I get a student discount? I didn't bring my wallet with me." I plead. "Sure, 3 dollars and 40 cents" she said. This is going nowhere but at least this store is just at the entrance, I could go inside to see what they have to offer, "Damn, it's getting late too"

The inside couldn't get more fancier, dim lights to accompany the mood and comfortable seats to sit on while waiting. "How did the world change so much in just 2 years?" I asked myself. The first thing I caught my eyes on was a long table with a large quantity of food, each part of the table were seperated and are labeled with their respective food companies, McDonalds, Wendy's, Jollibee, you name it. Without thinking I grabbed two burgers from one of the food group until I noticed the huge line that was sitting across the room so I asked one of them who seemed approachable, "Excuse me sir, how do I pay for these?" I asked the man while pointing to my burgers. He didn't say anything and just point to his seat. "So I pay you the money?" I asked him in confusion. Suddenly another man, I assumed he was a friend of this man started speaking, "Sorry bro, you need to get in line and wait for your turn, the machine here automatically asks for your payment after that." I don't have time for that! Just look at this line! Unless...

I took two more burgers then on my way out I said, "Oh wait, I didn't pay for these other two" then I put those two back and went outside. It was unusually dark like it's already night time but my watch points to 10:57 am, "It must be a gloomy day, it's gonna rain soon" I thought to myself and started walking while taking a bit of my burger. Just as I was about to reach the corner, someone in a white uniform came out of the door in front of the side and started yelling at me, "You good for nothinf thief!" I panicked, I am sure he is an employee so I ran forward to the cliff I was sure wasn't there 2 years ago. Eventually he caught up along with the other employees, "There's no way to run, even if give in, I don't have the money to repay them right now, wait a minute..." It was then I saw a small stream right below the cliff. "If movies taught me one thing it's to always trust bodies of water" without thinking, I jumped off the cliff aiming for the stream, after getting close down I realized the stream of water was nothing more deeper than a puddle, "Oh crap!" I shouted as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard one of the employees say something, "Well what are you waiting for? Don't let him escape, get the ship!"

For a while, I was unconscious and now my consciousness is returning, "Oww... my head hurts... huh? I can't move my head! What is this?" I felt a cold metal touch as I reached for the top of my head, it is probably a metal strap to prevent my head from moving, fortunately, I could still turn it sideways. After staring around I seemed to be in a sort of lab, there is even another man next to me, strapped to a chair like I do. "Oh hey I still have my burger." Well I'm not wasteful person, so I started to eat the last of my burger. The guy next to me seems to be drinking a chocolate milkshake, "Yo dude, why are we here?" I asked. "We stole food from them, these corporate pigs are not very tolerant of that" replied the man.

I just shrugged and kept munching on my burger. "Here they come, don't be scared." the man said to me. I couldn't see the figures well in this slightly dark room until they finally stood in front of us, what I saw was really terrifying. "Good afternoon, thieves, how very delightful of you to steal our products, you must really like them." a man in robe with a face I would described as the plague doctor. "Now allow me to introduce you the chef that made our humble company possible." the 'plague doctor' unveiled what I would describe as 'A horrifying atrocious skeletal mummy' "What you are drinking right there, my good sir, is made from this!" the mummy started to defecate what I would describe as 'A revolting piece of shit'. "Agck!" the man next to me yelled in disgust and threw up.  
"HAHAHAHAHA, now you, young boy, this is what you're eating!" the plague doctor said while the mummy discharges a black goo from his body whichwhat I would describe as 'Meh'. "Meh." I casually said as I take another bite from my burger. "Wait seriously?" the 'plague doctor' confusedly said. "Nevermind then, this world is about to fall nevertheless, the preparation is complete and our profits are enough to to cover expenses while our popularity will make us untouchable by the government!" the 'plague doctor' laughed hysterically while saying those lines.

"You... pigs!" the man next to me shouted. "Am I the only one here that doesn't know what's happening? Fill me in on this" I asked. "These corporate fiends are the ones responsible for this dystopian unbecoming of this world, we were tasked to infiltrate their company and uncover their lies, we have enough dirt on them now to arrest them." whatever he was talking about must mean something, which I don't really care because I am not involved in this anyway, however, this might be a good scoop for my social media, where's that phone of mine. "Good idea, we could use the modifications the professor installed in our phones!" wait what modification is he talking about? I was just recording this... YIKES! "W-why did my camera shoots out a laser beam!?" I confusedly asked. "Quick! Aim the plasma ray feature on those leviathans!" the man explained. "Now, this world will bow to our reign, the day where the true rulers rise is now!" the 'plague doctor' raised his arms in the air, apparently giving command to what I would describe as '2 really huge movie-busting flying metal-plated whales'.

"Let me out of this madness! What the hell is this, I don't want to die!" I panicked and started yelling. "What is wrong with you, start shooting the leviathans" the man said as he attempts to shoot down the huge flying whales. "F-fine, I'll do it!" I started shooting these 'plasma rays' at the whales until one of them dropped from the sky, sending shockwave through the whole lab, crumbling some structure that's keeping the building intact. "I got one!" I said. I was looking around for the last whale then it dived in almost crashing onto me until the man next to me shot it down, "T-thanks" I nervously said. "You! You thieves! You foiled our plans! This lab will collapse on all of us! This is your fault!" the 'plague doctor' yelled while pointing to the guy next to me, he stayed silent. "I know you are man right now, but I know your true identity, all I need to do is undo your form! Hehehahaha!" The 'plague doctor' touched the man with his finger but I couldn't let him do anything worse than that so I shot him down. "Gah! I will... kill... you... " The 'plague doctor' limped across the room while the builsing is collapsing.

"So this is it huh? I'm gonna die here" I nonchalantly sighed. "Not necessarily, I had a failsafe plan just for this very occasion" the man answered. What is he talkinf about, what fai-

"Bleh! Ewww was that dirt or that mummy's poop?" Huh, it seems i was buried under the ground, the fact that I am still alive is miraculous. "Huh!? What is this place?" It looks like im in the middle of a clearing. A flat plain with lush green grass, fresh cool breeze flowing through the plains and w-what!? "Pokemon!? What!?" I checked myself to see if this is anything like that game I loved playing, however it seems I'm still human. "My disappointment is immeasurable." I looked around while still lying down on my burial ground and noticed a lump of dirt next to me with a flower blooming on top, something then popped out from it. "Bleh! Was that dirt or that mummy's poop?" said the e-eevee? "Seriously? I'm a pokemon now? Good thing I'm not a grimer.." If this is who I think it is then why does it have a woman's voice? "Oh, we survived, wait, my voice, oh no!" He just realized it now. After we calmed our confusion down a 'Gengar' approached us, "Whoa there, I thought those graves contained dead pokemon! This is spooky, are you zombies!?" I told him what happened. "What do you mean dystopian corporate overlord? That was long ago in our history where only humans walked the earth!" the 'Gengar' was surprised.

"Anyways, it looks like you're not lying, you are a human, I can see that plainly, come with me and we'll explain, oh before I forget"

"WELCOME TO THE POKEMON WORLD!"

-The end-


End file.
